


30 Days of Destiel- Day 3

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: 30 Days of Destiel Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, flour hand prints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean try to bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Destiel- Day 3

Day 3: Powder

Word to the wise: Do not, no matter how cute they are, bake with your significant other, especially when there is flour involved. 

Dean had somehow managed to convince Cas to bake a pie. Apple pie of course because Dean had been craving it and for once they had had all of the ingredients. So here they were, moving around the bunker kitchen attempting to bake a pie. 

Dean's black shirt (he hadn't thought the color through) was covered in flour and there was light dusting of it in Cas' hair. They were giggling (but don't tell Dean that because Dean doesn't 'giggle') and red faced because of it. Dean hid from Cas and covered his hands in more flour. When Cas had his back to Dean, not just with his back to Dean but bent over so that he could check the temperature of the oven. 

Dean grinned and lightly smacked Cas' ass so there was a flour hand print there. Cas jerked up and glared at Dean, completely unaware of the hand print there. Dean stuck out his tongue which made Cas just roll his eyes, "Is it done yet? The oven is ready." 

Dean nodded his affirmation and grabbed the mess that was supposed to be a pie. It really wasn't but at least they could say they tried. After it was in and cooking Cas corned Dean against the counter, "You're a mess Dean." Dean grinned at the angel, "I know but you don't look much better." 

Just then Sam walked by, he saw the hand print of Cas' butt, "Classy you two." He laughed as he walked away.


End file.
